The present invention relates to pads for securing a stethoscope to the skin of a patient.
The use of stethoscopes is well knon in the medical field. During use, the head of the stethoscope is placed against the patient's body, and the sounds arising within the patient's body are transmitted through a tube of the stethoscope to the physician's ears. Thus, the stethoscopes are utilized to detect and study the sounds in the patient's body. During certain medical procedures, the stethoscope is maintained against the patient's body for extended periods of time, and it is desirable to secure the stethoscope against the body.